User talk:Pikachurin
Category:User:Pikachurin ---- Hello , click here to leave a message. I will respond on your as soon as I can. ---- Verbs, Scripts Should verbs in pages about defunct alliances or deleted nations or anything else that no longer exists be changed to past tense or should the page be left as it was while it still existed (plus the defunct tag)? Or is that personal preference again :P Also, do you know of any scripts or anything that help with the Wiki? For example, something that doesn't let you make an edit on a talk/discussion/etc page without signing your posts (because I often forget to sign), or anything else that would help. First post of future archive five :P --Bobogoobo 00:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I hope you don't mind me interjecting, here, Pika, but this seems like something I should have pointed out in a few places before. Past tense verbs should be used for defunct nations, alliances, blocs, etc. Now, to scripts. Currently, there are no bots running on this wiki. Should someone wish to run one, I think we'd have to get them to set up a separate user account for it similar to how Wikipedia does it. As for a autosigning bot, it's the one I've been looking into the longest. The currently-active one on Wikipedia is , whose code is not open-source, therefore we can not copy it. Should the code be released someday, I will ensure it gets ported for use here. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::I don't mind. :) An autosigning bot would be awesome, so that I don't have to check the page's edit history every time someone forgets to sign their post. Just out of curiosity, what kind of license does SineBot use? — Pikachurin :::I assume that it's entirely copyrighted by the user. As scripts are not hosted on Wikipedia itself, they don't have to be released under any particular license. As long as it has approval - which does not require releasing the code - any bot can run. I will be contacting the owner of the bot in the near future to see if we cannot arrange some way to get it running on this Wiki, even without releasing the code, but I'm not overly hopeful. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation National Stadium You are correct, it was meant to be "National Stadium" in the article about Khatalia. Once again, thanks for catching it, glad to have an editor on my nation pages. :) ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 03:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Necromancy Is editing pages frowned upon? My OCD compels me to fix them for grammar and stuff, and to get them off that list, but I won't do it if it will annoy people. --Bobogoobo 01:26, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Nation infobox/text box Would you be able to put the "statsdate" parameter back in the Nation Infobox? It would be really useful. Also, is there a way to make a kind of text box that acts like an image, or similarly? For example, I want to put some (formatted) text directly under my nation infobox that is clearly separated from the regular text of the article. And make sure you answer my question in the section above :P Thanks for all the help. --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 03:59, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Not an infobox, just a normal box with text in it. Think of the box that an image goes in (like the ones in this section), but instead of an image, it has text. Or any other way I could accomplish the same thing. Specifically, I want to put the "Stats updated on (date)" text in my nation page somewhere near the infobox, where it makes more sense to be. --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 04:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Let the awards commence... Sister Cities Idea Recently I have trying to complete the series on the cities of Grand Besaid, which along with looking at DEEP gave me an idea. Maybe we could establish a Sister Cities system that would pair up cities, similarly to the real one, expect using CN cities on the wiki. Of course, only those willing to allow their cities to participate would have to pair up their cities. What do you think? Edit: Congratulations on receiving the Cyber Nations Wiki Award for Awesome Editing ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 00:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Possible Candidates: * Sentara and Jubilife (Parks and Natural serenity) * Besaid and Jubilife (National Capitals) * Tamaku and Eterna (State Capitals, Crisis, History, and Notable Locations) * Pastoria and Sentara (Tropical Feel) * Khatalia and Eterna (Historical Parallels) Go through and tell me if you think any of those might work, the reasons I paired them are listed next to the pair in parentheses. Happy New Year to you as well! Thanks, ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 16:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Awesome! Shall we see if some other nations want to participate first? Afterwards we can make a template and a page listing the specific Sister Cities. Sound like a decent plan on how to approach it? ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 03:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- That'll work, I'll see if I can get it done on one of my cities. Also, you are correct we can just update it if more people want to participate. Edit: How does this look? ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 02:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think we should use city flags to not only be unique, but so the lists won't be as bland. We will use the national flag only if the city doesn't have a posted flag on the wiki. What do you think? ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 03:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) New Years Thanks! A very happy New Year's to you too! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Roleplay Hi there, As has been demonstrated by this for some time, I've been planning on RPing an environmental conference in Berlin in February, which is billed as an international event. As you're more or less the only CNRP nation that I include in my RP, I was wondering if you'd like to appoint a delegation to attend. Any resolution text which I would seek to pass would be run by you, of course. Secondly, I've considered roleplaying the Olympic Games - or a similar athletic-oriented event - for quite some time. Despite the fact I don't take much interest in them IRL, they seem to be a good possibility for writing up a decent-length RP/wiki article, with relatively stable guidelines attached due to their nature. If you'd be interested in involving Disparu in such an event, please let me know. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :What I meant by that was that, on the off-chance I decide to end the conference with , I'm obviously not going to do so without ensuring Disparu is in agreement to do so. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::Your thoughts on the included logo? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation The Darkan Empire What did you do to my article The Darkan Empire? :Can you fix my article The Darkan Empire it starts on the all the way on the bottom? The Maradas Hey, thanks a million for sorting out my stuff. I'm kinda a noob, and to be honest, I copied your templates for the Country Info Box :P Anyway, thanks a million!!! Themaradas (talk • ) 10:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC)